Traditional engines operate by transforming the displaced motion of a piston into rotary motion of a shaft by utilizing a system of connecting rods and a crank shaft. The problems related to this design include discrete efficiency, low fuel economy, and fallible reliability brought about by inherent design limitations; namely, consequential problems caused by the inertia of the connecting rods, the adequate balancing of the crank shaft, along with the relative arrangement of their associated supports, and finally, by the placement of the valves and camshaft. As the development of new designs has remained stagnant for some time, innovative alternative solutions are needed that address the deficiencies of traditional engine designs.